heiroflightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gears
Gears is the primary way to strengthen a servant's basic attributes, such as ATK, HP, DEF, SPD, etc. Gear Attributes Each gear has: # One Primary Attribute, which improves with every level of the gear. # 4 Sub-Attributes, which are added to or improved upon at various levels of gear upgrades (at +3, +6, +9, and +12). # An optional Secondary Attribute, which will not improve by level. The Primary Attribute, Secondary Attribute, and Sub-Attributes are all guaranteed to be unique with respect to each other (i.e. if the primary attribute of the gear is ATK%, it's not possible to have ATK% as a secondary attribute or as any sub-attributes). Gear Quality A gear's quality is defined by its grade, level, and number of stars. Grade Gear grade is classified (by name and color) based on how many sub-attributes are present on the gear, summarized in the following table. The grade of the gear when it is initially obtained is referred to as the Natural Grade, and is shown in parenthesis next to the gear name. Sub-attributes are assigned randomly on gears with natural grades of Magic and above. Level Gears can be upgraded by using Gold. As a gear is upgraded, its level will increase. At levels 3, 6, 9, and 12, the gear will gain additional sub-attributes, and its grade may also be upgraded accordingly to how many sub-attributes are present on the gear. If a gear already has the number of sub-attributes for its grade, one of the existing sub-attributes will be improved at random, and the gear will retain its current grade''. Otherwise, a new sub-attribute will be added, and the gear's grade will improve accordingly. For instance, a gear with a natural Rare grade will already have two random sub-attributes on it. At upgrades levels 3 and 6, the two existing sub-attributes will improve randomly. At upgrade level 9, one additional sub-attribute will be added to the gear, and the gear will be upgraded to Epic. Finally, at upgrade level 12, one additional sub-attribute will be added to the gear, and the gear will be upgraded to Legendary. '''Gear Types and Slots' There are 8 total slots for gear, each for a different piece. The available primary attributes of each gear varies, and are summarized in the following table. Gear Set Effects Applying several Gear of the same set grant extra effects. Some Gear sets can be stacked. Gear Drop Location Omen's Void * Vampyre Gear * Life Gear * Beast Gear * Eruption Gear * Blade Gear * Iron Gear Heide's Void * Wind Gear * Chain Gear * Petrify Gear * Havoc Gear * Skill Gear * Resistance Gear Basic Gear Setup Basic Gear Setup Ideas: Gears that are in 1/3/ 5 slot have flat stats that are based on attack / defence / hp. Gears that are in 2/4 /6. slot can have flat and percentage stats. Percentage stats are always more beneficial to the characters. Try to aim for percentage stat runes whenever you can. Gear for Tanks: For tanks, aim for % hp / % def runes, they will make your tank survive a lot more most of the time. For other stats, resistance and speed is always helpful. Gear for Dps: DPS have many different type of attackers. For example Water bella and Fire lucien has skills that deal damage based on Speed. For these type of servants, aim for Speed / crit chance and crit damage. Attack stat also helps in damage calculation. Characters that deal damage based on Def: Aim for % Def / crit chance and crit damage. Attack stat also helps a little in damage calculation. Carmilla is a good example for this type of servant. Characters that deal damage ignoring Def: Aim for % attack/ speed mostly. Most of these monsters only deal ignore def damage with their ultimate combo skill, so their normal skills will get the benefit from crit chance and crit damage. For example; Fire Xita normal skills can crit and do more damage than normal, but his ignore def ultimate combo skill will deal damage based solely on attack stat. Ignore def skills can't crit. As told above, Xita is a good example to this type of servant. Characters that deal Damage Over Time (DoT): Aim for %speed/ accuracy with some hp. These monsters need accuracy to land their DoT. Most of the time, you use these monsters in the dungeons, and in these dungeons they will be subjected to area of attack damage like Omen and Iscariot. Hp stat will keep them alive. These kind of monsters need skill buns to keep their DoTs on the enemy most of the time. Fire Laura is a good example to this type of servant. Gear For Healers: Healers have some skills that can debuff the enemy, so for these type of healers, aim for % hp / speed/ accuracy. Fire A Lucien is a good example, as she needs the accuracy to keep the Attack Break skill on monsters. For Healers, you should also check the main healing stat for runing. For example; Fire Griselda heals based on Def stat, so you should aim to rune her with % def the most. Gear for Supports: Supports: Many supports have skills that debuff the other team, and buff your team. For most supports, aim for Speed / Accuracy/ %Hp. Forest Leto for example, should keep her Def Break skill with the DoTs on the enemy as much as possible, so the aim is on accuracy and Speed. She has to survive Aoe and Moderate attacks, so we build her in a tanky way with some hp. With some Gear Farming, there will be much more diverse strategies for Gears as sets. After the master removal patch, I will try to clarify and observe some Gear for Servants in a team for PVE and PVP